Lost Freedom Save Me!
by Teufelsweib
Summary: Was wäre, wenn es Voldemort nie gegeben hätte, Lily Schrifstellerin und James Quidditchspieler ist? Wenn Lily merkt, dass James sich verändert hat? Liebe ist ein Spiel und es gibt manchmal nur einen Gewinner.
1. Default Chapter

Lost Freedom – Save me

Autor: Teufelsweib

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine der hier vorkommenden Figuren, bis auf die, die ihr nicht kennt ;) JKR hat die Rechte an ihnen.

Inhalt: Was wäre, wenn es Voldemort nie gegeben hätte, und die Zaubererwelt in Frieden leben würde? Dann wären Lily und James nicht verheiratet und hätten auch ihren Sohn Harry Potter (noch) nicht. James ist Star der Quiddtich Nationalmannschaft von England und Lily ein Fan der Gegner Mannschaft von Deutschland. Auf einem Spiel sehen sie sich nach 5 Jahren seit Hogwarts das erste Mal wieder.

Mit einem lauten Pfeifen hielt der tiefrote Hogwartsexpress in King´s Cross an. Viele Elternpaare und Elternteile warteten angespannt auf die Rückkunft ihrer Lieblinge, die teilweise nun das letzte und siebte Jahr hinter sich hatten. Als die Zug stand, öffneten sich mit einem lauten Kreischen die Türen und Schüler jedes Alters kamen hinaus gelaufen und fielen ihren Eltern in die Arme. Das Gepäck wurde abgeladen und ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern gebracht. Durch den Trubel konnte man ein Mädchen entdecken, welches mit erwartendem Blick über den Bahnsteig blickte. Sie strich eine rote Strähne hinters Ohr und verließ die Ausstiegstreppe um endlich wieder festen, nichtfahrenden Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.

Eine dunkelhaarige Frau lief auf das Mädchen zu und schloss sie lächelnd in die Arme.

„Oh Lily, ich bin so froh! Du hast dein letztes Schuljahr hinter dir. Wie war es? Du musst uns alles erzählen!", fing sie an, drauf los zu plappern. Ein rothaariger Mann trat lachend hinter sie.

„Oh, Ellaine, lass das Kind erst ein mal ankommen. Du erdrückst sie ja fast." Mit diesen Worten löste sich Mrs Evans von ihrer Tochter.

„Ich erzähle euch alles, wenn wir wieder daheim sind. Ich bin im Moment etwas erschöpft!", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. Doch in dem Moment spürte sie jemanden hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte James Potter. Sofort verfinsterte sich ihre Miene.

„James.", sagte sie mit einem kalten Nicken. Ihre Eltern schauten James gespannt an.

„Ah, du bist also James!", rief Mrs Evans erfreut und schüttelte die Hand des jungen Mannes.

„Ich wollte Lily nur noch eine gute Heimfahrt wünschen.", grinste er und zog sie am Arm weg. Lilys Eltern schauten ihnen grinsend hinterher und nahmen Lilys Gepäck, um es zum Auto zu bringen.

„Hey, Evans. Wir werden uns vielleicht nie wieder sehen. Willst du nicht jetzt langsam doch mal mit mir...?!" Doch er wurde durch ein Wutschnauben unterbrochen.

„James Potter", sagte sie wütend und stämmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

„Du glaubst garnicht, wie froh ich bin, dich los zu werden, du arroganter-!" „Lily!! Wir müssen!! Sag deinem Freund auf Wiedersehen!" Lilys sah James in die Augen und grinste kalt.

"Auf Nimmer wiedersehen.", sprach sie und drehte sich um, um davon zu laufen.

Hätte sie sich umgedreht, hätte sie James Potter, den Rumtreiber, die erste Träne seit Jahren verlieren sehen.

Mir wurden diese Klischees zu dumm. Es ging immer nur darum, dass Lily und James Schulsprecher sind, James alle zwei Sätze fragt, ob die beiden ausgehen und dann verlieben die sich ganz schnell weil James sie irgendwie rettet, aber Lilys die ganze Zeit denkt „Oh nein, James Potter, ich hasse ihn, aber ich liebe ihn auch, oh nein, Lily hör auf so was zu denken!!"

_Deswegen versuche ich, das alles mal komplett zu vergessen und eine neue Story zu schreiben. _

_Gutes Lesen euch allen!_

_Das Teufelsweib_


	2. Sechs Jahre später

Lost Freedom – Save Me!

Kapitel 2 – Sechs Jahre später

_Autor: Teufelsweib_

_Genre: Romance_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine der hier vorkommenden Figuren, bis auf die, die ihr nicht kennt ;) JKR hat die Rechte an ihnen._

Inhalt: Was wäre, wenn es Voldemort nie gegeben hätte, und die Zaubererwelt in Frieden leben würde? Dann wären Lily und James nicht verheiratet und hätten auch ihren Sohn Harry Potter (noch) nicht. James ist Star der Quiddtich Nationalmannschaft von England und Lily ein Fan der Gegner Mannschaft von Deutschland. Auf einem Spiel sehen sie sich nach 5 Jahren seit Hogwarts das erste Mal wieder.

Die Herbstluft war kühl, doch die Sonne hatte ihren Weg trotzdessen noch nicht über den Horizont begangen. Das Abendrot färbte die Häuser der Rubingasse, des Zaubererviertels in Alt London. Dort befand sich in einem hellgelben Haus eine gemütliche Wohnung in der gerade niemand anderes saß als Lily Evans selbst. Sie war erwachsen geworden, und das in vielerlei Hinsicht. Sie übte den Beruf als Schriftstellerin aus und war ausserdem begeisterter Quidditchfan der deutschen Nationalmannschaft. So kam es auch, dass sie sich Karten für das begehrteste Spiel der ganzen Zauberwelt besorgt hatte, zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Hella. England gegen Deutschland.

Sie wohnte alleine mit ihrem schwarzen Kater Asgard in ihrer Wohnung in der Rubingasse. Es war ja eigentlich ein recht schönes Leben, nur auf eines konnte sie neidisch sein. Etwas, worauf sie sogar bei ihrer Schwester Petunia neidisch war.

Diese Frau hatte es geschafft, einen fetten Mann zu kriegen plus Bengel, der genau so fett und hässlich war, wie sein Vater. Lily verstand es sowieso nicht, warum Petunia so dermaßen hässlich war. Ihre Eltern warens auch nicht. Naja zurück zu dem fetten Jungen namens Dursley. Oh Mann, allein schon der Name ließ ihre Nackenhaare hochstehen. Sie ekelte sich schon regelrecht vor Besuchen bei dieser Familie weil der Junge so hässlich war. War schon garnicht mehr schön.... Naja jedenfalls hatte diese Pute es geschafft, sich einen reichen Mann zu angeln, wobei Lily noch Single war. Sie war ja nicht eingebildet, aber ein Rätsel war es ihr doch. Immerhin sah _sie _ja gut aus.

Während sie diese Gedanken hegte, stand sie in der Küche, um ihrem Kater Asgard einen Tee zu kochen. Der Ärmste hatte sich einen Schnupfen eingefangen und lag nun in eine Decke eingewickelt in seinem Körbchen. Er wollte aber partout nicht auf Lily hören, sondern sprang immer wieder auf den Küchentisch. Lily lächelte und stupste ihren Kater an.

„Asgard! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, im Körbchen zu bleiben?", sagte sie und hob ihn vom Tisch. Er wehrte sich nicht, sondern schien Lily Berührungen zu mögen. Schnurrend wälzte er sich in seiner Decke. Lily schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln, als sie ihm eine Schale des frisch gekochten Tees vor die Nase stellte.

Weiter weg Nahe der Winkelgasse lag ein Zauberer in seinem Bett und wälzte sich hin und her. Er stöhnte und trat um sich. Kleine Schweißperlen hingen auf seiner Stirn.

James stand mit seinem Besen weit entfernt vom Quidditchfeld. Dort hinten war es, er musste nurnoch laufen. Er lief und lief aber viel zu langsam, das Stadion entfernte sich immer mehr! Er fiel hin, geradewegs in den feuchten Schlamm, der in seinen Umhang sickerte. Dann erscholl ein Lachen und er hob den Kopf. Da war der Kaptain seiner Mannschaft und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„_Da liegst du im Schlamm, wo du hingehörst. Immerhin liebst du des gleichen Blutes..." Seine Umrisse verschwommen und James rieb sich die Augen. Plötzlich saß er auf seinem Besen und sah den Klatscher nicht, der auf ihn zuraste. Er schaffte es kaum, zu schreien, als dieser ihn vom Besen riss und in die Tiefen schleuderte._

Schweißgebadet wachte James auf und lag verheddert in seine Decke auf dem Boden und blickte verwirrt um sich. Der Morgen war angebrochen, doch es schien früh zu sein. Er ging in die Küche um sich ein Frühstück zu machen und den Traum zu vergessen.

Nach einer kalten Dusche fühlte er sich besser und er stieg erfrischt aus der Kabine. Er streckte sich. Pllötzlich kamen seine Zweifel vom Vorabend wieder hoch.

James war Sucher in der Englischen Nationalmannschaft. Er war in der Mannschaft, welche in nunmehr zwei Tagen das Meisterschaftsspiel gegen Deutschland spielen würde und machte sich, wie vor jedem wichtigen Spiel, schreckliche Gedanken, was passieren würde. Er zerriss sich jedes Mal seinen Kopf aus Nervosität, dass es schon garnicht mehr schön war. Vor einem Spiel sah er immer wie ein halb geschlachtetes Tier aus.

Um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen beschloss er, in der Winkelgasse spazieren zu gehen. Er zog sich also an und disapperierte in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Lily konnte sich nach dem Aufstehen dazu aufrappeln, in der Winkelgasse eine neue Herbstgarnitur zu kaufen. Ihre alten Umhänge taten es bald nichtmehr und etwas neues würde ihr gut tun. Kurzerhand verschwand sie im Kamin.

Die Winkelgasse war am frühen Morgen leer. Die Strassen lagen friedlich da und Lily genoss die kühle Luft. Nach einigen Minuten setzte sie sich in ein gemütliches Café um einen heißen Kakao zur Aufwärmung zu trinken, als sie ein bekanntes Gesicht die Strasse hinunterschreiten sah.

Lily erschrak und verschluckte sich, als sie das Gesicht erkannte. Es war James Potter höchstpersönlich. Auf so einen Zufall hatte sie nicht gehofft, jedoch schien er sie nicht ein mal zu bemerken. Sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut denn in dem Augenblick hob er seine Hand und ging auf sie zu.

„Lily Evans", sagte er nur und lächelte sie an. Lily lächelte zurück.

„James Potter, es ist lange her, nicht wahr?"

„Das stimmt.", er setze sich neben sie und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ist aus dir geworden?", fragte sie freundlich und musterte ihn. Er grinste stolz.

„Ich bin Quidditchspieler, wie ich es immer wollte. Ich spiele in der englischen Nationalmannschaft. Demnächst spielen wir gegen Deutschland ..", sagte er und sein Stolz war ihm anzusehen. Sie lächelte und nickte.

„Ich habe mir Karten gekauft. Deutschland ist meine Lieblingsmannschaft." James sah sie enttäuscht an.

„Ich bin Schrifstellerin..", fügte sie hinzu.

„Das weiß ich... deswegen habe ich dich auch nie vergessen, Evans..", sagte James leise und sah sie treu an. Lily hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du hast meine Bücher gelesen?", fragte sie erstaunt. Sie hätte nicht gerade erwartet, dass Potter Bücher lesen konnte.

„Alle. Alleine schon jedes Mal dein Foto im Bucheinschlag war atemberaubend." Lily schoß die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Du bist immer noch ein Schürzenjäger. Wie viele Freundinnen hast du denn gerade auf einmal?", fragte sie neckend doch plötzlich verblasste sein Grinsen. Er starrte sie leer an.

„Ich habe keine Freundin. Da gab es eine große Enttäuschung, über die ich nicht reden will... Lily, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen. Wir sehen uns sicher noch mal." Er stand auf und würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr. Er winkte verstohlen und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Lily sah sehr perplex drein. Was war das eben gewesen. James Potter sah geknickt aus und noch dazu traurig. Das war eine Premiere! Nach einiger Zeit befand auch sie sich wieder auf dem Rückweg nach Hause. Ihre neue Herbstgarnitur sicher unter dem linken Arm eingeklemmt...

_Die Kapitel werden noch länger, keine Sorge. Kommt Zeit kommt Lust... Naja, was war das wohl für eine Enttäuschung bei James? Schon Vermutungen? Und wie wird das Spiel verlaufen? _

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,_

_Yours sincerely, Teufelsweib _


	3. Mögen die Spiele beginnen Part I

Lost Freedom – Save me!

Kapitel 3 – Mögen die Spiele beginnen Part 1

_Autor: Teufelsweib_

_Genre: Romance_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine der hier vorkommenden Figuren, bis auf die, die ihr nicht kennt ;) JKR hat die Rechte an ihnen._

Inhalt: Was wäre, wenn es Voldemort nie gegeben hätte, und die Zaubererwelt in Frieden leben würde? Dann wären Lily und James nicht verheiratet und hätten auch ihren Sohn Harry Potter (noch) nicht. James ist Star der Quiddtich Nationalmannschaft von England und Lily ein Fan der Gegner Mannschaft von Deutschland. Auf einem Spiel sehen sie sich nach 6 Jahren seit Hogwarts das erste Mal wieder.

Oh, sie war so aufgeregt. Die letzten zwei Tage kamen ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Heute war endlich der Tag gekommen, an dem Lily ins Stadion gehen würde und das Quidditchspiel des Jahres zu verfolgen. In ihrem Magen rumorte alles, und sie war so nervös und voller Vorfreude.

Beim mageren Frühstück wartete sie auf ihre Freundin Hella, die per Flohpulver zu ihr reisen würde, damit die beiden sich gemeinsam auf den Weg machen konnten. Zu Lilys Missfallen hatten die beiden ausgemacht, den Fahrenden Ritter zu benutzen, um das Stadion zu erreichen. Mit diesem Gefährt hatte sie keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht, alles, nur das nicht. Das letzte mal ist ihr tatsächlich ein Kätzchen in den Ausschnitt geflogen, welches ihr den ganzen Brustkorb zerkratzte. Das arme Tier war von dem knallenden Aufschlag überrascht wurden, der jedes mal zu hören ist, wenn der Fahrende Ritter einen neuen Zielort erreicht hat. Die Narben waren noch Monate später zu sehen, was Lily sehr zu schaffen gemacht hatte.

Schließlich doch hatte Hella es geschafft, Lily davon zu überzeugen, dass der Fahrende Ritter die einfachste Lösung sei, da das Flohnetz überlastet sei und der Fluglandeplatz schrecklich überfüllt. Im Ritter dagegen würde kaum jemand sein, alleine schon wegen des Rufes.

Und so hatte Lily sich ihre Kleidung magisch ausgepolstert, um dem Schlimmsten zu entgehen. Sie hatte eben nicht viel Vertrauen in dieses Teufelsding, und würde es auch nie haben. In diesem Moment wirbelte Ruß aus dem Kamin und die Flammen schlugen grün ins Wohnzimmer. Heraus trat eine blonde Frau Mitte Zwanzig, die Freudenstrahlend ihren Quiddtich Umhang ausbreitete um Lily mit einer Umarmung zu begrüßen. Diese lief ihr auch sofort in die Arme und drückte sie.

„Oh Hella, ich bin ja so aufgeregt! Das wird das beste Spiel aller Zeiten! Ich freu mich ja so!", rief Lily aufgeregt, aber Hella winkte nur ab.

„Das höre ich mir seit Wochen an. Wie steht´s, wollen wir?", fragte sie mit einer einladenden Geste zu Tür hinaus. Lily grinste sie an, zog ihren Umhang an, steckte ihre Geldbörse ein und machte sich auf den Weg aus der Tür, um diese abzuschließen und anschließend in der Seitengasse auf den Fahrenden Ritter zu warten.

„Ok, Männer, wir sind nicht hier, um zu verlieren, und ich will von jeden von euch Jägern mindestens fünf Tore sehen! Diese Deutschen machen wir platt, keine Widerrede!", brüllte der Kaptain der Englischen Nationalmannschaft, die sich im Umkleideraum befanden. Saniston, der Kaptain machte den gleichen Aufstand wie immer. Bedeutet: Er wiederholt sich immer und immer wieder. Für ihn war der Sieg wichtiger als sein Leben, wie es schien, und James blickte ihn angestrengt und überaus nervös an. Konnte er es nicht einmal lassen, uns zu entmutigen?

Wie immer war die Mannschaft gespielt angespornt, doch James wusste, wie nervös alle waren. Wer wollte immerhin einen ehemaligen Slytherin verärgern, in dem er einmal das Tor verfehlte? James sicher nicht!

Nur war da jetzt noch die Gewissheit, wie ein wunderschönes, erwachsengewordenes Mädchen in den Rängen saß, der gegnerischen Mannschaft nachfieberte, und die Vorstellung, wie ihr rotes Haare ihr durch das Gesicht wehte, wenn sie aufsprang und bei einem Treffer der Gegner jubelte.... Schicksal.

Und so verging die halbe Stunde bis Anfang des für James wichtigsten Spieles überhaupt. Hierbei ging es ihm unbewusst nicht nur um den Sieg seiner Mannschaft. Hierbei ging es ihm unbewusst um das Imponieren einer bestimmten Frau, die er seit Jahren zu vergessen versuchte. Hierbei ging es darum, den Sieg über ihr Herz zu erlangen.

„Macht euch bereit. Es geht los.", sprach der Kaptain und von draußen ertönten die Jubelschreie des Publikums und die donnernde Stimme des Ansagers.

„Hallo meine Damen und Herren, Hallo und Willkommen zu dem wahrscheinlich spektakulärstem und interessantestem Spiel des Jahrzehnts! Sie können gespannt sein, denn hierbei geht es um die Meisterschaft Europas! Begrüßen sie nun mit mir, die Englische Nationalmannschaft unter der Leitung des Kaptains Allan Saniston!" Die Ansage ertrank fast in dem Jubelgeschrei, welches von den Tribünen kam.

Saniston lief aus dem Raum raus und wurde unter tosendem Beifall empfangen. James wartete und als auch sein Name ertönte, lief er ebenfalls hinaus, in das gefüllt Stadion. Als er an die Herbstluft trat verlor er sich fast in den starken Jubelschreien, die seinen Namen riefen. Er fühlte sich, wie kein anderes Mal. In dem Wissen, Lily würde ihn sehen, hob er die Geballte Faust in die Luft, als würde er sie beiseite schlagen.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte jeder der Spiele seinen persönlichen Auftritt hinter sich und sie versammelten sich in der Mitte des Spielfeldes. Der Schiedsrichter befahl, sich die Hände zu geben und der Anstoß ertönte, welcher allerdings kaum zu hören war. James stieß sich in die Luft und kreiste kurz darauf in den höchsten Höhen des Quidditchstadions. Er verfolgte halbherzig das Geschehen unter ihm und hielt aufmerksam nach dem goldenen Schnatz Ausschau. Er schien sich nicht blicken zulassen, also beschloss James, eine Runde nahe der Tribünen zu fliegen um eventuelle Tote Winkel im Auge zu behalten, als er etwas spürte. Er drehte sich um und blickte geradewegs in die Augen des Mädchens, welches er unmöglich zu finden vermochte. Sie sah ihn angsterfüllt an. Zu spät erkannte James, warum sie es tat. Hinter ihm kam ein Klatscher in immenser Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zugeschossen und erfasste ihn an der Schulter. Er stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus und wankte. Mit dem Oberkörper stütze er sich auf seinem Besenstiel ab und hievte sich wieder hoch. Das Publikum ließ dumpfe Buhschreie an die Deutsche Mannschaft zu hören, als James noch einen kurzen Blick auf Lily warf und schließlich wieder in die Höhe schoß.

„James Potter, Sucher, hat einen Klatscher abbekommen! Oh mein Gott, das war knapp! Er ist wieder auf dem Besen und steigt in die Höhe. Ja und Aniston, Jägerin Englands hat ein Tor erzielt! Es steht 20:0 für England!!!"

Das Publikum war nichtmehr zu halten. Das Stadion bebte, als Steinhaus, Deutschlands Jäger, den Quaffel aus den Händen Anistons schlug und ihn zu Meier passte, der auch prompt ein Tor erzielte. Karl, der Hüter der Deutschen hielt den nächsten Ball der Engländer und konnte mit einem perfekten Wurf zu Meier passen, der erneut ein Tor schoß und den Gleichstand herbeirief. Nun war es auf Seiten Deutschlands und Englands gleichermaßen laut. Das Anfeuern, Ausbuhen und Rufen erstickte die Ansage.

James auf seinem Besen über allen Köpfen ärgerte sich. Saniston musste sich ärgern. Die Klatscher lenkte er nun immer Richtung Karl, dem Hüter. Seine Taktik war, den Hüter vom Besen zu schmeißen. Kein Regelverstoß. Saniston flog auf die Deutsche Ringseite und flog rechts an Meier vorbei. Aniston flog weiter hinten links. Als Meier gerade passen wollte, steuerte Saniston den Klatscher gegen den Quaffel, der abprallte und genau in Anistons Richtung flog, der ihn fing, Darington zupasste, nach unten flog, den Ball wieder zugepasst bekam und ein Tor von unten an dem deutschen Hüter vorbei passte.

James wurde langsam ungeduldig. Der Schnatz war noch nirgends aufgetaucht und auch die deutsche Sucherin Jörges war angespannt. Die beiden zogen ihre Kreise weit über dem Feld um alles überblicken zu können. Plötzlich sah James, wie Jörges nach unten im steilen Sturzflug schoß. Sofort stürmte er ihr nach und holte sie bald ein. Er schaute angestrengt auf den Boden, in die Richtung, in die Jörges flog, doch erkennen konnte er nichts.

„Was ist das denn?? Jörges und Potter schießen im steilen Sturzflug auf den Boden zu! Zieht hoch, sonst kippt ihr noch über!! Oh, das wird knapp! Potter knallte gegen Jörges´ Besen und schleudert etwas zu Seite. Nurnoch zwei Meter zum Boden und!!!! NEIN! Was ist das passiert??!"

Jörges funkelte James von der Seite an und raste weiter in voller Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden. Plötzlich sah er wie sie grinste und den Besen nach oben zog. Er erschrak, schwang zu Seite und prallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden auf.

Aus dem Publikum kamen Schreie. Sofort ertönte ein Pfiff und die Bälle und Spieler hielten still. Der Schiedsrichter landete und pfiff Jörges zu sich. James lag regungslos auf dem Boden, als zwei Heiler auf ihn zu liefen. Murmeln und Flüstern ging durch die Reihen und neugierige Köpfe schoben sich über die Tribünen. Nun waren auch die anderen Spieler gelandet und versammelten sich um den Verletzten.

Der Schiedsrichter hob die schwarze Karte, was eine Pause bedeutete.

„Potter! Was ist los, geht's ihm gut?", fragte Saniston und versuchte, sich an den Heilern vorbei zu schieben.

„Bleiben sie zurück, Mister", sagte einer von diesen und schob ihn sanft zur Seite. „Wir haben das im Griff."

Lily schrie laut auf, als sie James auf den Boden aufprallen sah. Hella neben ihr sprang ebenfalls schreiend auf.

„Oh mein Gott, Lily, hast du das gesehen!!! Oh mein Gott, hoffentlich lebt er noch!", rief diese hektisch. Doch Lily hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Sie versuchte, etwas zu erkennen, doch zu viele hatten sich um James versammelt. Steh auf James, nun mach schon! Beweg dich doch!, flehte sie innerlich und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Denn unten in dem Haufen Menschen regte sich etwas. Die Heiler hatten eine Trage gezaubert auf der ein mit Blut bedeckter James lag, den Arm in einem schmerzhaften Winkel verdreht, welche nun vom Feld getragen wurde. Es wurde eine Pause von einer Stunde eingeleitet, in der die Heiler Potter wieder auf Vordermann bringen würden.

Ohne zu überlegen drängelte sich Lily an den Leuten vorbei und verließ die Tribüne. Sie lief die Gänge entlang bis sie an den überfüllten Krankenzimmern ankam. Dort stand die Presse, die Mannschaften und die Heiler, die versuchten, jene zu vertreiben, damit sie James in Ruhe heilen konnten.

„Entschuldigung, wir nehmen keine Stellung hierzu! Bitte verlassen sie den Korridor, der Patient braucht Ruhe.!", brüllten diese gegen den Lärm an, doch erzielten nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Die Reporter stellten nur noch mehr Fragen und drängten sich immer weiter in den kleinen Raum hinein. Nun ergriffen die Englischen Spieler die Initiative und schoben alle aus dem Raum raus. Lily wagte es und ging auf einen Heiler zu.

„Entschuldigen sie, wie geht es ihm, wie geht es James??", fragte sie mit zitternder, geschockter Stimme.

„Sind sie Mrs Potter?", fragte der Heiler. Lily öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber der heiler zog sie schon am Arm in den Raum rein und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Nun war es endlich ruhig. Sie hörte nurnoch das Rauschen der Menge und die Rufe der Reporter vor der Tür. Doch dann entdeckte sie James auf einem breiten Bett an der Wand des Raumes. Er war übel zugerichtet. Sein Arm war zersplittert und Blut rann ihm aus Wunden am Kopf und am Oberkörper, der freigemacht wurde. Er sah schrecklich aus und Lily wurde übel.

_Ende Kapitel 3. James hat den Sturz hinter sich und Lily wird für seine Ehefrau gehalten. Etwas kompliziert geht's auch weiter, denn die Heiler lassen sich nichts erzählen. Das Spiel ist lahmgelegt, oder doch nicht? _

_Das sehen wir im nächsten Kapitel: Mögen die Spiele beginnen Part II_

_Teufelsweib GMBh und Co wünscht gute Unterhaltung._


	4. Mögen die Spiele beginnen Part II

Lost Freedom – Save me!

Kapitel 4 – Mögen die Spiele beginnen Part II

_Autor: Teufelsweib_

_Genre: Romance_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine der hier vorkommenden Figuren, bis auf die, die ihr nicht kennt ;) JKR hat die Rechte an ihnen._

Inhalt: Was wäre, wenn es Voldemort nie gegeben hätte, und die Zaubererwelt in Frieden leben würde? Dann wären Lily und James nicht verheiratet und hätten auch ihren Sohn Harry Potter (noch) nicht. James ist Star der Quiddtich Nationalmannschaft von England und Lily ein Fan der Gegner Mannschaft von Deutschland. Auf einem Spiel sehen sie sich nach 6 Jahren seit Hogwarts das erste Mal wieder.

Er sah so schrecklich aus, dass sie sich schnell umdrehte und keuchte. Dann spürte sie eine Hand auf der Schulter.

„Mrs Potter, ihr Mann wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Er hat einige Platzwunden und einen mehrfach gebrochenen Arm. Nichts, was wir nicht in kurzer Zeit wieder hinkriegen können, machen sie sich keine Sorgen.", sagte er, als er Lilys geschocktes und vor allem bleiches Gesicht sah.

„Ähm, sie irren sich, ich bin nicht---!"

„Nein, keine Sorge ich irre mich nie, wenn es um Patienten geht. Wir sind ausgebildete Heiler, wir wissen schon, was zu tun ist.", unterbrach sie der alte Mann freundlich und führte sie mit einer Hand am Rücken in den Nebenraum, welcher als Warteraum umfunktioniert war. Dort deutete er ihr, sich hinzusetzen und zu warten, während die Heiler James behandelten.

Lily wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und setze sich erst ein mal hin. Sie lächelte dem Heiler gequält zu, der gerade wieder den Raum verließ und die Tür schloss.

Nach kurzer Zeit hörte man aus dem Raum ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen und Brechen, gemischt mit schmerzerfüllten Keuchen. Lily sprang hoch und legte die Ohren an die Tür, um zu lauschen. Die Heiler sprachen einige Zauber und das Zischen wurde lauter. Schließlich hörte sie das Bett knarren und wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Sie verspürte den Drang, einfach rein zu platzen und James zu helfen! Er tat ihr leid, dass er solche Schmerzen aushalten musste. Als der alte Heiler von vorhin nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde die Tür öffnete, sprang sie schnell zurück auf ihren Stuhl und nahm sich rasch eine Zeitung. Dann sah sie gespielt neugierig auf.

„Mrs Potter, sie können wieder rein. Die Brüche sind geheilt und die Wunden zu. Er ist schwach und noch nicht wach, deswegen bitte ich sie um Ruhe.", erklärte er und bot ihr den Weg in das Krankenzimmer. Als sie an James Bett war, verließen die beiden Heiler den Raum, wiesen ihr aber vorher an, James den gelblichen Trank zu geben, sobald er aufgewacht sei, der auf dem Fensterbrett steht. Lily nickte im Einverständnis und setzte sich auf einen Hocker neben James. Als die Tür zufiel wandte sie ihre Augen auf den jungen Mann im Bett.

Er war schrecklich blass im Gesicht und eine Wunde am Kopf war nicht ganz verschlossen. Das Blut war entfernt worden und sein Arm lag in einem Bottich grünlicher Flüssigkeit. James stieß ab und an schmerzerfüllte Keucher aus, bis Lily instinktiv seine Hand nahm und beruhigend drückte.

„Du wärst die letzte, die ich hier erwartet hätte....", flüsterte James sehr leise und flach. Lily erwachte aus ihrer Trance. Überrascht sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren halb offen und rot und er lächelte sie müde und schwach an.

„Potter! Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie schnell. Er lächelte erneut.

„Keine Sorge, Evans, alles... ok.", in dem Moment verzog er schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, weil Lily seinen Arm gestreift hatte. Sie erschrak.

„Oh, bitte verzeih... Da fällt mir ein, hier! Den Trank haben die Heiler für dich hier gelassen... ähm. Warte, ich helfe dir.", sie nahm die Phiole, die die Heiler hinterlassen hatten und reichte sie ihm. Er bedankte sich und setzte die Flasche in der gesunden Hand an und leerte sie mit einem Zug. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht und reichte die leere Flasche Lily, die sie wieder wegstellte und nun James ansah.

„Als du aufgeprallt bist, hab ich schreckliche Angst um dich gehabt...", sagte sie und senkte ihren Kopf. James schloss die Augen.

„Das ist mehr, als ich mir jemals erhofft habe", sagte er und versuchte, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Lily?" Ihr rann eine Träne die Wange hinunter.

„Warum machst du nur solche Dinge! Du bist unmöglich und unverbesserlich!", sagte sie laut und neigte den Kopf wieder zur Seite um ihre Tränen zu verstecken.

"Wäre ich unverbesserlich, wärst du dann hier...?", fragte er und verlor seinen verletzt-schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck. Lily sah ihn flüchtig an.

„Eine seltsame Philosophie hast du." Sie starrte an die Decke.

„Möglich. Aber recht habe ich." Sie zeigte einen Anflug eines Lächelns. Dann legte sie ihre Hand sanft auf seinen gesunden Arm. Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, weiteten sich James Augen. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und er hielt sich den bauch mit beiden Armen. So plötzlich wie der Schmerz gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder vergangen und James saß aufrecht im Bett. Lily starrte ihn angsterfüllt an.

„James, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?!?"

„Ich glaube schon", er wedelte mit den Armen. „Irgendwie... geht's mir besser." Lily blickte ihn vollkommen verständnislos an und wollte etwas erwidern, aber wieder wurde sie gestört durch die beiden Heiler, die gerade wieder die Tür öffneten.

„Guten Tag Mr Potter, wie fühlen sie sich?", fragte der eine sorgvoll. James schenkte ihm ein selbstsicheres grinsen.

„Habe mich nie besser gefühlt. Es kann weitergehen.", sagte er und spannte demonstrativ seine Armmuskeln an. Der junge Heiler wandte sich an Lily. Der Alte führte den halbnackten Potter, dem Lily übrigens mit Bewunderung nachsah, aus dem Raum hinaus. Beim Rausgehen hörte James, wie der junge Heiler Lily ansprach. Mrs Potter?!?!?

Der Geräuschpegel stieg wieder beachtlich an, als die Spieler wieder ihre Positionen einnahmen. James Potter hatte den Arm zwar doppelt geschützt, aber stören tat es niemanden, genauso wenig wie es ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln war. England bekam sofort einen Freistoß, dessen Tor jubelnd begrüßt wurde und das 40:20 für England ausmachte.

„Und da ist James Potter wieder auf den Beinen und so munter wie vorher! Das war auch ein ansehnlicher Sturz, den wir da mitbekommen haben, aber wir alle sind froh, dass es ihm wieder gut geht. Das 40:20 für England steht und wir sind gebannt, wie es weitergeht...!"

In dieser Minute sah James endlich das langersehnte goldene Glitzern in der Nähe der untersten Tribünen und er rauschte darauf zu. Jörges war auf der anderen Seite des Feldes und hatte nicht mal James im Auge, sondern zog weiter ihre Runden, bis sie die erfreuten Jubelschreie der Menge hörte. Rasch drehte sie sich um und entdeckte Potter, der zwei Meter über dem Boden einem Glitzern hinterher jagte. Grade hatte Saniston mit einem abgelenktem Klatscher ein Tor erzielt, als James wieder in die Höhe schoß und fast mit den Treibern der Deutschen zusammenstieß, jedoch elegant zu Seite schwenkte und an ihnen vorbei sauste.

Diese drehte sich überrascht um und fingen an, die Klatsche auf James zu lenken. Dieser allerdings wich ihnen aus. Hinter ihm hörte er nun das Geräusch eines zweiten Besens. Jörges war auf seinen Fersen und kam immer näher. James Gesicht wirkte aggressiv und er lehnte sich weiter nach vorne. Das Publikum hielt die Luft an, als James sich immer weiter nach vorne lehnte und nun langsam seine Hand ausstreckte. Er riskierte einen weiteren Sturz, als er sich nurnoch mit einem Bein an den Besen klammerte. Doch dann schließlich schlossen sich seine Finger um den goldenen Schnatz und das Jubeln wurde zu einem ohrenbetäubendem Kreischen. Selbst die Mannschaft hörte er zu sich rauschen und er landete sanft auf dem weichen Boden.

„Das war es!! James Potter hat das Spiel mit 200: 20 beendet und so den Sieg und damit die Meisterschaft Europas gewonnen!!!", schrie der aufgebrachte Moderator. James auf dem sicheren Boden wurde von seiner jubelnden Mannschaft empfangen und geknufft und gelobt., was das Zeug hielt. Alle klopften ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Sogar die Deutschen gratulierten ihm. Er hatte es geschafft! Nicht nur dieses Spiel war gut gelaufen, nein, er hatte das Gefühl, als würde einer seiner Träume, die er ewig hegte, endlich in Erfüllung gehen.

Lily und Hella verließen sich unterhaltend das Stadion. Eigentlich wurden sie eher rausgedrängt von den vielen anderen Zuschauern. Allerdings waren sie froh, als sie endlich wieder frei gehen konnten. Lily erzählte Hella von ihrer Begegnung mit James, welche auf gebannt zuhörte.

„Das klingt so süß! Du musst ja richtig weiche Knie gehabt haben.", sagte sie träumerisch. Lily lachte verächtlich.

„Alles, nur das nicht. Ich war sieben Jahre mit ihm in einer Klasse und glaub mir, er war unausstehlich. Er war arrogant, selbstverliebt, eingebildet, unverschämt und---!"

„Lily! Hör bloß auf. Du solltest dich mal reden hören", unterbrach sie Hella barsch, „Du redest erstens in der Vergangenheitsform und zweitens, warum regst du dich so auf? Wo ist dein Problem? Potter ist erwachsen und sicher nichtmehr der kleine Junge von früher. Du führst dich auf, als hätte ich dir unterstellt, du bist verliebt. Mal zur Info: Das habe ich nicht! Und selbst wenn es so wär, warum solltest du es dir nicht eingestehen. Er ist süß, berühmt, sieht gut aus und ist charmant, das hast du selber beschrieben. Ich versteh dich nicht, jetzt zeigt jemand so tolles Interesse an dir und du bist so dumm und ziehst so einen Scheiß ab!!" Lily öffnete geschockt ihren Mund und starrte Hella an. Dann senkte sie den Kopf.

„Du hast recht, entschuldige..."

„Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Ich muss, dass ich dich so angeschrieen habe. Tut mir Leid, Lily.. Lass uns das vergessen.", sie klopfte Lily auf die Schulter und lächelte ihr zu. An dem dafür angeordneten Platz disapperierten die beiden nach Hause.

James erspähte Lily gerade als er in den Mannschaftsbus einsteigen wollte. Da irgendwo tief drinnen regte sich etwas. Es missachtend stieg er in den Bus ein.

_James hatte viel durchzumachen in diesem Spiel aber er hat doch gewonnen. Er ist halt der Beste. Lily wird das auch irgendwann merken, fragt sich nur wann. _

_Teufelsweib Production wünscht gute Unterhaltung!_


	5. Die schwarze Witwe

Lost Freedom – Save me!

Kapitel 5 – Die schwarze Witwe

_Autor: Teufelsweib_

_Genre: Romance_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine der hier vorkommenden Figuren, bis auf die, die ihr nicht kennt ;) JKR hat die Rechte an ihnen._

Inhalt: Was wäre, wenn es Voldemort nie gegeben hätte, und die Zaubererwelt in Frieden leben würde? Dann wären Lily und James nicht verheiratet und hätten auch ihren Sohn Harry Potter (noch) nicht. James ist Star der Quiddtich Nationalmannschaft von England und Lily ein Fan der Gegner Mannschaft von Deutschland. Auf einem Spiel sehen sie sich nach 5 Jahren seit Hogwarts das erste Mal wieder.

III

Diesen Abend wurde nur gefeiert. In der Winkelgasse fand eine Party zum Sieg der Engländer statt, welche nicht mal die Spieler selbst verpassten. An diesem Abend funkelte die Winkelgasse in allen Farben und ein Stimmengewirr war zu hören, welches sich wie ein riesiger Bienenschwarm anhörte. Unter der Menge befanden sich auf Hella und Lily, die sich gut mit Pendora Patil unterhielten und Cocktails tranken. Sie lachten über alte Zeiten in Hogwarts, welches sie zusammen besucht hatten.

Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht, als ein gewaltiges Feuerwerk den Himmel erstrahlen ließ. Und in den farbigen Flammen erschienen die Namen der Quidditchspieler. James war furchtbar stolz, als er seinen Namen aufblitzen sah, und das Geschrei, was ertönte, ließ sein Ego anschwellen. Mit seiner Flasche Feuerwiskey in der Hand kämpfte er sich durch die Mengen um sich langsam mal an der Bar nieder zu lassen, denn langsam wurde das Gehen immer wackeliger.

„Abend, Mr Potter, hätten sich kein besseres Spiel leisten können.", lobte der Besitzer des Tropfenden Kessels laut und klopfte James auf seine schmerzende Schulter. James nickte anerkennend und ließ sich auf einem Hocker nieder, als die gesamte versammelte Menschheit anfing, die englische Nationalhymne zu singen. Und wie durch einen Blitzschlag erkannte er sie.

Lily Evans stand mit einer anderen Frau garnicht weit weg von ihm und unterhielt sich angeregt. Er wusste nicht, ob es am Alkohol lag, aber jedes Mal, wenn er sie traf, war sie einen Deut schöner. Wie machte sie das nur? Diese Ausstrahlung, dieses gewisse Etwas.

„... mich nicht mal besuchen? Im Flohnetz einfach unter Rubingasse 14, Lily Evans und schon bist du da!", schrie Lily der dunkelhaarigen Frau gerade durch den Lärm zu, als James auf schon den Kopf abwandte und er am umhang nach hinten gerissen wurde.

„James Potter! Wir haben heute dein Spiel gesehen und es war fabelhaft! Ich hatte solche Angst, als du auf dem Boden aufgeprallt bist!", sagte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen. James sah sie genauer an. Dann erkannte er sie: Sarah Border, seine Exfreundin aus Slytherin. Überrascht starrte er sie an.

„Was machst du hier?", rief er und um ihn zu verstehen, trat sie näher zu ihm ran.

„Na feiern, was sonst! Ich will mich auch mal amüsieren! Warum sonst bin ich wieder nach London gekommen?" James machte ein Zeichen, dass er sie nicht verstand und sie streckte sich zu ihm hoch.

„Lass uns wohin gehen, wo es ruhiger ist!", schrie sie in sein Ohr und er willigte ein. Sie lächelte und ergriff seinen Arm, um ihn aus der Menge zu ziehen.

III

Einige Minuten befanden die beiden sich in einer stillen Ecke, als Sarah James anlächelte, breite sich in seinem Bauch ein unangenehmes Gefühl aus.

„Ich bin so froh, dich wieder zu sehen.", sie strich mit ihrem Finger über seine Brust und sah ihm in die Augen, „ Du weißt garnicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Du hast dich sehr gemausert, James." James lächelte freundlich und entfernte zärtlich ihre Hand von seiner Brust.

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinauswillst, Sarah, aber zwischen uns ist es aus. Das waren deine genauen Wort. Wenn das Gespräch weiter so verlaufen soll, dann entschuldige ich mich", antwortete er daraufhin kühl und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Sie kniff die Augen hasserfüllt zusammen.

„James, ich warne dich, geh jetzt nicht weg!", drohte sie. Abrupt blieb James stehen.

„Was hast du gesagt...?", flüsterte er. Sarah verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst jetzt nicht gehen! Ich liebe dich, Potter! Und ich werde ganz sicher nicht aufgeben.", rief sie zornig. James zeigte ein kaltes Grinsen und kam so nah an sie heran, wie es ihm möglich war.

„Nun, Sarah, ich bedauere, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass du aus-ge-dient hast. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich von dir will. Außerdem gibt es jemand anderes in meinem Leben." Amüsiert beobachtete er wie ihre Augen sich weiteten und sie vor Schock sprachlos was. Erst nach ein paar Atemzügen schien sie sich wieder zu fangen.

„Glaub mir, das wirst du bereuen..." James Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Es gibt Dinge, die ich bereue... **_Das _**wäre das Allerletzte.", fügte er gehässig hinzu und kämpfte seinen Weg zurück in die Menge. Sarah stand noch rot vor Zorn in der Ecke und stierte ihm hinterher.

„Glaub mir, Potter, und wie du das bereuen wirst!" Sie drehte sich langsam um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. „Nicht nur du...", flüsterte sie, bevor ihre Umrisse vollkommen von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurden.

James wusste nicht, was er angerichtet hatte. Er kannte Sarah, natürlich, aber dieser Hass, der aus ihr sprach, war ich doch unbekannt. Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch und in irritierten Gedanken versunken, merkte er garnicht, wie er eine junge Frau anrempelte.

„Also entschuldigen sie mal, sie Rüpel!", setzte diese donnernd an und sah auf. Die Frau war blond und zierlich, kaum älter als 20. Allerdings musste er auch feststellen, dass ihr gesamter Feuerwhiskey über ihr blassrosa Kleid verschüttet war. James entschuldigte sich höflich und hielt ihr eine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Ohje, das mit dem Kleid tut mir schrecklich Leid", murmelte er und reichte der Frau eine Serviette. Diese versuchte mit besorgtem Blick das Getränk von dem Kleid zu wischen.

„Lily wird sauer sein, nein, gerade zu rasend! Jetzt leiht sie mir ein kleid und ich muss es ruinieren, sie wird so sauer sein!", schluchzte die Frau vor sich hin. James entschuldigte sich noch mal und forderte, für die Reinigung aufzukommen.

„Wie heißen sie eigentlich?", fragte er daraufhin freundlich, als sie ihm nicht antwortete. Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Hella.", war die kurze und knappe Antwort, bevor sie sich wieder an ihrem Kleid zu schaffen machte. Neben James ertönte plötzlich ein spitzer Schrei.

„Nein! Das Kleid! Hella, was ist passiert?"

„Ich kann nichts dafür, Lily, aber ich wurde angerempelt und habe meinen Feuerwhiskey verschüttet, es tut mir so leid!!" sagte Hella mit weinerlicher Stimme. Wütend starrte Lily James an.

„Du!" Sie stämmte die Hüften in die Seite.

„Naja... es war keine Absicht.", versuchte James, sich zu verteidigen, aber Lily ging nicht darauf ein. Ihre Eigenschaft, James für alles die Schuld zu geben, hatte sich wohl seit der Schule nicht geändert.

„Es tut mir leid", fügte er hinzu und Lilys Miene veränderte sich. Sie lächelte fast.

„Einverstanden Potter. Aber ich rate dir, dieses kleid wieder sauber zu kriegen!" Jetzt kam James sich selber etwas dumm vor. Hatte sie vergessen, dass sie eine Hexe und er ein Zauberer war? Warum machte sie dieses Kleid nicht mit Magie sauber.

„Und denk nicht mal daran, Magie zu benutzen, das ist nicht möglich."

„Was? Warum?"

„Ganz einfach, beim letzten Mal hat das Kleid zwei Tage lang alle drei Sekunden die Farbe gewechselt. Das Kleid ist von Madam Malkin´s.", erklärte sie ihm. Dann wandte sie sich zu Hella.

„Hella, vielleicht wäre es besser, du apparierst nach Hause und ziehst dich um. Ich werde mit Mr Potter das Kleid saubermachen.", schlug sie ihrer Freundin sanftmütig vor. Diese bejahte sofort und disapparierte auf der Stelle. Nun stand James alleine mit Lily. Gut, um sie herum waren noch tausend andere Menschen, aber darauf achtete er garnicht. Er lächelte sie schuldbewusst an. In Lily Armen erschien gerade das schmutzige Kleid, welches Lily sofort zusammenfaltete und unter ihren Arm klemmte. Dann berührte sie James Arm und bevor er sich versah, stand er in einem Wohnzimmer.

Verwirrt sah er sich um. Lily würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Sie lief geradewegs in ein anderes Zimmer rechts des Wohnzimmers und kam nichtmehr heraus. James ergriff diese Chance und sah sich gründlich um. Vor ihm stand ein dunkelrotes Sofa. Der Boden war mit Parkett ausgelegt und von rotschwarzen Teppichen überlegt. Rechts in der Ecke stand ein seltsamer schwarzer Kasten, daneben ein hellbraunes Bücherregal mit Glastüren und Pflänzchen drin. Links von ihm war eine Kochecke, die sehr gemütlich eingerichtete war. Als er einen Schritt darauf zugehen wollte, spürte er einen Druck an seinem Bein.

Er sah an sich herunter und staunte. Dort schlängelte sich eine wunderschöne schwarze Katze mit dunkelbraunen Augen zwischen seinen Beinen durch und schnurrte ihm die Ohren voll. James lächelte und bückte sich zu dem Tier hinunter, um es zu streicheln, als er eine Stimme hört.

„Asgard, komm her.", sagte diese rau, und der Kater entfernte sich von James und lief auf sein Frauchen zu. James stand auf und sah Lily an.

„Komm mit", sagte diese nur steif und führte ihn in das Badezimmer. Im Waschbecken war Wasser eingelassen und weißer Dampf stieß hervor.

„Was jetzt?", fragte James und überspielte seine Unsicherheit.

„Na was wohl?", fragte Lily wütend. „Du wirst es saubermachen! Und zwar per Hand." James klappte der Kiefer runter.

„Ich soll **was **? Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, wie das geht!" Lily grinste anzüglich.

„Na dann wird es doch höchste Eisenbahn, dass du es lernst." Diese Frau war grausam. Dieser Blick, den sie gerade auf ihn warf, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Zu seiner Überraschung kam sie zu ihm und legte seine Hände ins Wasser. Dann zeigte sie ihm, wie er mit dem Schwamm reiben sollte.

„Mach das, bis der Fleck weg ist. Dann kannst du ins Wohnzimmer kommen.", befahl sie ihm. James Potter würde sich so was normalerweise nicht gefallen lassen, doch er wusste, dass er Schuld daran hatte und Lily nicht widersprechen wollte. Also fügte er sich brav ihrer Forderung und begann, das Kleid auf Muggelart zu waschen.

III

Lily schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich und lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Dieser Potter war ja so unglaublich dünn. Kleider, die die Farbe wechseln, und auch noch wegen Magie. Ok, einverstanden. Kleider die die Farbe wechseln gab es, aber dich als Nebenwirkung eines Zaubers. Naja, nur Anfängern könnte so was vielleicht passieren. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie Potter ganz schön reingelegt. Der Fleck hätte sich mit Leichtigkeit entfernen lassen. Evanesca, und fertig.

Die rothaarige Frau machte es sich also auf ihrem Sofa gemütlich, ihren Kater im Arm haltend und streichelnd, und streckte sich. Sie schloss die Augen und döste vor sich hin, als sie nach einiger Zeit ein Streicheln an ihrer Wange spürte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ins James Gesicht. Sofort richtete sie sich auf und warf den fauchenden Kater von ihren Beinen runter. Seine Hand hatte ihre Wange nicht verlassen. Sie roch etwas. Seine Finger rochen seltsam. War das das Waschmittel. Nein.

„James?"

„Mh?"

„Rauchst du??" Schlagartig zog er seine Hand weg und sah sie beinahe schuldbewusst an. Er nickte.

„Warum?" Er seufzte tief.

„Ich habe im letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts damit angefangen.", fing er an zu erklären und sah ihr tief in die Augen, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Ich war in ein Mädchen verliebt, aber sie wollte mich nicht. Ich bin halt dran hängen geblieben und so kam es, dass ich anfing zu rauchen, aus Frust." Er lächelte.

„Ich habe es nie wirklich überwunden und heute noch merke ich, dass ich sie noch....noch..." Er senkte den Kopf. Seine Traurigkeit war schon zu spüren und Lily spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen.

„Aber ich bin glücklich, wenn ich noch bei ihr sein kann." Schlagartig fiel Lily das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ein, welches sie mit ihm zusammen hatte weggehen sehen.

„Tut mir leid...", flüsterte sie, „Ich habe etwas ähnliches erlebt." James stand auf.

„Ich gehe nach Hause. Du siehst müde aus und ich bin auch erschöpft. Wir sehen uns hoffentlich noch wieder." Sie nickte stumm und er disapparierte. Schweigend blickte sie den Fleck an, auf dem er eben noch stand.

„Oh James..."

III

Wen James meinen könnte, bleibt euch überlassen. Es klärt sich alles noch auf. Ob Lily James meinte ist ebenfalls eine gute Frage, muss sie aber verneinen. Immerhin hat sie ihn ja nicht gemocht, also warum sollte ich das ändern, hehe. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder etwas Dramatik. Ob da auch etwas Romantik bei ist? Hm, Ich denke schon, aber ob ihr das so sehen wollt, müsst ihr selbst sehen.

_Euer Teufelsweib_


	6. Danke, Lily

Lost Freedom – Save Me!

Kapitel 6 – Danke, Lily…

Autor: Teufelsweib

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keine der hier vorkommenden Figuren, bis auf die, die ihr nicht kennt ;) JKR hat die Rechte an ihnen.

Inhalt: Was wäre, wenn es Voldemort nie gegeben hätte, und die Zaubererwelt in Frieden leben würde? Dann wären Lily und James nicht verheiratet und hätten auch ihren Sohn Harry Potter (noch) nicht. James ist Star der Quiddtich Nationalmannschaft von England und Lily ein Fan der Gegner Mannschaft von Deutschland. Auf einem Spiel sehen sie sich nach 5 Jahren seit Hogwarts das erste Mal wieder.

III

Als James in seinem Wohnzimmer stand breitete sich ein schreckliches Gefühl in ihm aus. Hatte Lily etwa nicht gemerkt, dass er sie damit gemeint hatte? Und wen hatte sie gemeint, als sie sagte, sie habe etwas ähnliches erlebt. Warum hing er immer noch an ihr, nach all den Jahren. Wie konnte es sein, dass er sich nichtmehr neu verlieben konnte, obwohl diese Frau ihn abgewiesen hatte? Diese Fragen kreisten in seinem Kopf und von einer erholsamer Nacht würde nicht die Rede sein können.

Er sah aus dem Fenster. Die Strassen wurden ruhiger, die Party leiser und bald würde sicher alles ruhig sein. Er spürte das Verlangen, in die Herbstluft raus zu gehen, den Wind durch sein Haar blasen zu fühlen. Langsam legte er seine Hand ans Glas und stützte seine Stirn daran. Kälte durchzog ihn. Das Glas war schrecklich kalt, doch stören tat es ihn nicht. Er lächelte in sich hinein, zog einen Schal und einen dicken Umhang an und verließ seine Wohnung ein letztes Mal.

Es war schon fast ein befreiendes Gefühl, als er in die kühle Nacht hinaustrat. Es machte ihn wach und klar und ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte er. Er schlenderte langsam, darauf bedacht, keine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen den Überbleibseln der Party zu erregen. Das schien ihm aber nicht zu gelingen, was er sich auch vorher hätte denken können, als Jüngster und Bestaussehendster im Quidditchteam. Sofort wurde er von einigen, nicht ganz nüchternen, Frauen angesprochen, die ihm ziemlich reizbare, unmoralische Angebote machten. Dankend lehnte er ab, aber die Mädchen ließen nicht locker. Eines verfing sich an seinem Hals.

„Vorsicht Kleines...", er stützte sie und führte sie zu einer Bar, die an der Ecke stand und ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzen. Sie schwankte erheblich, was James ein entnervtes Seufzen entlockte. Dann wurden seine Schritte schneller und bevor er sich versah apparierte er in die Rubingasse.

In diesem höheren Viertel herrschte Totenstille. Trotzdem spürte er eine Anwesenheit, die ihm einen Knoten im Hals verursachte. Er entdeckte das Haus, in dem Lily Evans wohnte. James wollte nicht überlegen, wollte nicht nach einem Grund suchen, wollte sie nur bei sich haben, bei sich, in seinen Armen. Er pochte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Haustür.

„Alohomora" Die Tür öffnete sich leise.

Das Treppenhaus war kalt und ungemütlich, für seinen Geschmack. Hier schien ein Haufen Spießer zu leben, die das Wort „Dekoration" nicht kannten, vielleicht war es ihnen auch egal. Für ihn gab es nur ein Problem: In welchem verfluchten Stock wohnt Evans?! Verzweifelt suchte er nach _irgendetwas _was nach Lily aussah. Oh, ja, vielleicht fing er einfach mal mit dem Namensschild an der dritten Tür im zweiten Stock an, auf dem zufälligerweise Evans stand. Gute Idee. Er klopfte. Von drinnen hörte er ein Rumpeln und dann Schritte, die der Tür näher kamen. Das schwere Holz öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und James schlüpfte hinein und lächelte die verwirrte Lily an.

‚Überleg dir eine Ausrede, James. Dumm bist du nicht!'

„Danke, diese Mädchen hätten mich sonst bei lebendigem Leibe zerrissen", grinste er und amüsierte sich über ihren total orientierungslosen Blick.

„Du... was?!", fragte sie verschlafen.

„Diese jungen Dinger sind manchmal nicht aufzuhalten, ich verstehe sie ja, aber ....", sagte er, fühlte sich aber etwas unwohl dabei, Lily anzulügen... und das nur, um sie zu sehen. Lily trat zur Seite, als Zeichen, ihn einzulassen.

„Komm rein, setz dich" Warum so freundlich, Evans...

„Willst du nen Tee oder so?", murmelte sie. Himmel, bist du niedlich, wenn du halb schläfst.

„Nein danke. Ich wollte nicht stören."

„Ach was, du störst nicht.", sie gähnte lautstark. „Ich war nur etwas am Dösen." Sie ließ sich neben James nieder. Dann zauberte sie zwei Tassen heißen Tee auf den ebenhölzernen Tisch. James grinste. Sie war zu höflich zum Zuhören, hatte er doch eben gesagt, er wolle nichts trinken.

„Danke." Er nahm die wärmende Tasse in die Hand und trank einen Schluck.

„Was führt dich hierher, Potter?", fragte Lily freundlich. „Ist etwas passiert?" James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh, nein, keine Sorge. Ich wollte nur Gesellschaft", Lily nickte verstehend. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie James ihr immer wieder kleine Seitenblicke zuwarf. Sie war so hübsch... Was sag ich nur? Peinliche Stille.

„Übrigens Gratulation zum Sieg.", rettete sie ihn. Er grinste stolz.

„Danke! Es war auch nicht gerade einfach, mir kam es schon so vor, der Schnatz würde nie auftauchen, verstehst du, ich wurde richtig ungeduldig. Und der Unfall hat mich auch etwas eingeschränkt, ich konnte meinen Arm kaum bewegen. Ich wollte aber schließlich nicht, dass das Spiel wegen mir verschoben werden muss.", erzählte er übermütig. Lily lachte leicht.

„Und Lily... danke, dass du bei mir warst, als Du-weißt-schon-was passiert ist..." Warum fiel ihm dieses Danke nur so schwer? Die anderen gingen ihm leicht von den Lippen, aber dieses hier, so schien es, trug all seine Gefühle in sich. Lily errötete.

„Es war nicht so, dass ich---!"

„Es ist egal, wie es war, mir ist es nur wichtig, dass du überhaupt da warst...", unterbrach er sie und sah ihr scheu in die Augen. Lily starrte zurück. Ihre Augen hatten so ein anziehendes grün.

„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie wunderschön deine Augen sind, Evans?", fragte er im Flüsterton, als er unmerklich näher rutschte. Lily erstarrte. Sie versuchte, etwas rauszubringen, konnte sich scheinbar aber nicht dazu überwinden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hör auf Potter, ich kann das nicht ab" James lies ein Schnaufen hören.

„Liegt es an dem, was dir ähnliches passiert ist? Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was war?" Lily erschrak bei diesen Worten. Entweder hatte sie diese Anteilnahme nicht von James Potter erwartet, oder sie wollte nicht daran denken, was passiert war. James bereute seine Worte sofort.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht---!"

„Es war vor ungefähr einem Jahr." James verstummte. „ Es war auf einer Ausstellung. Es war mein erstes Buch, dass ich vorstellen sollte. Ich erhielt eine Auszeichnung für den Bestseller „Dunkle Künste und ihr Ursprung". Ich lernte jemanden kennen und mir kam es so vor, als sei ich für diesen Mann sofort bestimmt gewesen. Alleine schon bei unserem Händeschütteln spürte ich ein Kribbeln. Wir verabredeten uns, sahen uns öfter und wenige Wochen später waren wir ein glückliches Paar. Zumindest kam es mir so vor, aber ich hatte mich bitter getäuscht.

Nach drei Monaten lebten wir zusammen in einer Wohnung in der Winkelgasse. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so dumm sein konnte, aber ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass er schon bevor wir zusammen waren, eine Geliebte hatte, mit der ich ihn in unserem Bett erwischte. Später sagte er mir, dass er nie etwas für mich empfunden hatte, er wollte nur eine Sicherheit, falls es mit ihr nicht klappte. Allerdings gab es da noch ein schlimmeres Problem. Einige Tage zuvor hatte ich erfahren, dass ich..." Sie machte eine Pause, in der sie ihre Tränen zurück hielt. James legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihr Knie.

„Du musst nicht weiter erzählen, wenn du nicht willst..."

„Doch! Versteh mich nicht falsch, es tut gut, es jemandem zu erzählen. Nicht mal Hella hat es je erfahren. Nun ja, einige Tage zuvor habe ich eine Nachricht von meinem Arzt erhalten. Ich war in der 3. Woche schwanger. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich schrie ihn deswegen an, er könne das nicht tun, er wisse nicht, was er da sage, und dann platze mir das mit der Schwangerschaft raus. Er sah mich in diesem Moment so hassend an, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe. Nicht ein mal von meiner Schwester, die mich als Freak bezeichnete, hatte ich jemals so einen Blick erdulden müssen... Er sagte, dass diese Missgeburt nicht sein... sein" Lily brach in Tränen aus und James reagierte sofort, er nahm sie in den Arm, und wiegte sie beruhigend darin. Nach einigen Minuten fing sie sich wieder, wischte ihre Tränen ab, was ihr aber nicht half.

Sie rutscht näher zu James.

„Er sagte, es sei nicht sein Kind, er wolle niemals etwas mit diesem Drecksding zu tun haben und ich sollte es loswerden. Ich heulte und schrie, aber das war ihm egal. Dann schlug er mich. Mit voller Wucht in meinen Unterleib, so dass ich nicht mehr stehen konnte. Ich sank in mir zusammen und er disapparierte. Er hatte sich nichtmehr gemeldet und so war das einzige was mir von ihm übrig bleibt das Kind von ihm. Doch nach diesem Schlag spürte ich immer wieder Krämpfe und Schmerzen. Als ich das nächste Mal zum Arzt ging, sagte mir dieser, dass das Embryo tot sei. Ich hatte mein Kind verloren..." Erneut brach sie in Tränen aus und diesmal fing sie sich nichtmehr. James ließ sie nichtmehr los und hielt sie so fest, wie er könnte, als wollte er sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Er spürte sie so nah an sich, und ihre Erzählung brachte auch ihm Tränen in die Augen, die er gekonnt zurück hielt.

Lily weinte schrecklich. Sie schien nie wieder aufhören zu wollen. James war glücklich, bei ihr sein zu können und sie zu trösten. Er atmete ihren Duft ein und in diesem Moment wollte er niemals wieder gehen. Er wünschte sich, nur noch für sie, einzig und allein Lily, da zu sein.

„Es tut mir so Leid... unbeschreiblich leid..." ,flüsterte er ihr rau ins Ohr. Sie schluchzte heftig.

„Ich verstehe dich... es tut mir so leid..." Er fühlte ihre Finger, die sich in seinen Arm krallten und er ließ sie gewähren. Das alles war für ihn auch ein riesiger Schock, gegen alles, was er jemals erwartete hatte. Weil er Lily so scheinbar gut kannte, all die Jahre in Hogwarts mit ihr zusammen war. Und so fühlte er sich, als wäre er Teil von allem.

Er bemerkte nach einigen Minuten, dass Lily in seinen Armen vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Als er sie seiner Umarmung entziehen wollte, regte sie sich.

„Bleib heute Nacht bei mir...", flüsterte sie und verengte die Umarmung.

„Alles, was du willst..", hauchte er zurück. Sie schlief wieder ein und er nahm sie auf die Arme. Er trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sie sanft aufs Bett. Dann deckte er sie zu und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie, um sie im Schlaf zu beobachten. Er wollte so sehr für sie da sein...

III

_Das Kapitel ist zwar nicht das längste. Aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Entschuldigung, dass ich so lange dafür gebraucht habe._

_Teufelsweib_


End file.
